DBZ x Boruto Parte 2
by BlackShiro
Summary: Segunda parte de mi Fic, siento publicarla tan tarde, tengo problemas en la escuela xd.


Gohan empezaba a levantarse de su cama, vio por la ventana a Sarada hablando con Boruto, mientras que Mitsuki ayudaba a Milk en la cocina.

-Buenos dias gohan.

-Buenos dias.

Se saludaron los 3 mientras preparaban el desayuno.

-Gohan, hijo, avísales a Boruto y Sarada que el desayuno está listo.

-Ya voy.

Gohan salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia Boruto y Sarada cuando escucho la conversación de ambos.

-Ya cálmate Sarada, estaremos bien con Gohan.

-Lose pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estaremos aquí 6 meses, qué tal si pasa algo en la aldea y nosotros estamos aquí.

-La aldea tiene al tonto de mi padre así que estarán bien...

En eso Gohan interrumpe.

-No te preocupes Sarada, aquí estaran bien, además recuerden que los entrenaré y se harán mas fuerte y así podrán proteger a su aldea.

Dijo Gohan con su típica sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-Ah si, dice mi mamá que la comida está lista así que vamos.

-Por fin, ya tenía mucha hambre!

Dijo Boruto poniendo sus manos en el estómago.

Entraron a la casa y se dispusieron a comer, Boruto y Gohan fueron los que más comieron, pero aún así Boruto no estaba ni cerca de la cantidad de comida que comió Gohan.

-Uff... Eso estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias señora milk. Dijo Boruto poniendo sus manos en el estómago.

-Oye sarada, casi no comiste nada, acaso estás a dieta? Dijo Mitsuki con mucha tranquilidad.

-Claro que no! Es solo que no tengo mucho apetito... Sarada agachó su cabeza recordando cuando Sakura le hacía el desayuno.

-Pero tienes que comer bien para tener fuerzas para el entrenamiento. Dijo Gohan mirando la comida que había dejado Sarada en su plato.

-Es verdad, el entrenamiento! Cuando empezaremos Gohan? Exclamó Boruto emocionado.

-Empezaremos hoy en la tarde, hoy los llevaré a la ciudad para que se distraigan un poco y conozcan más este mundo.

-De acuerdo, señora milk, puedo utilizar la ducha? Dijo Sarada levantándose de la mesa.

-Claro, y solo llámenme milk.

Sarada se dirigió a la ducha y se preparó para ducharse, ella no quería admitirlo pero se sentía triste por no poder regresar a su mundo, además de que se sentía culpable, pues ella fue la que realizó el Jutsu Dimensional.

En eso regreso a su mente cuando Boruto le dijo a sus padres que el protegería a Sarada y se sonrojo un poco. En eso escucha la voz de Mitsuki atravez de la puerta.

-Oye Sarada, date prisa, todos tenemos que tomar un baño.

Sarada no se había dado cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo en la ducha y salió rápidamente.

-Por que tardaste tanto? Pregunto Boruto con cara de molesto.

-No te importa, tonto Boruto...

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación...

~Ya en la ciudad~

Los 4 chicos se encontraban rondando por la ciudad, Gohan les mostraba toda la ciudad y los shinobis se mostraban más impactados por la arquitectura y la tecnología que tenían, en eso del cielo cae un hombre de pelo en forma de punta con un traje de pelea algo extraño para los shinobis.

-Hola señor vegeta.

-Hola Gohan, que haces aquí? Milk no te pone a estudiar todos los días?

-Si, pero me dio permiso de mostrarles la ciudad a mis nuevos amigos.

En eso vegeta ve a los 3 ninjas y recuerda quienes son.

-Ah, ustedes fueron los que nos ayudaron con la batalla con Cell.

-Asi es. Dijo Mitsuki.

En eso vegeta ve a boruto.

-Tu niño, como te llamabas?

-Eh, yo? Me llamo Boruto Usumaki.

-Boruto eh, gracias por ayudar a Trunks.

Vegeta lo dijo con un poco de molestia debido a su orgullo.

-No hay de que. Decía Boruto con su típica sonrisa. En eso, vegeta al ver a Boruto se imaginó a Goku, pensando en que no eran tan diferentes en cuanto a actitud.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, quieren visitar la corporación capsula?

-Corporacion cápsula?. Pregunto Sarada.

-Es la corporación de Bulma, es amiga de mi papá. Dijo Gohan con mirando hacia donde estaba la casa de Bulma.

-Bueno que esperan, vámonos. Dijo vegeta mientras caminaba hacia la corporación.

Después de un momento de silencio, Boruto decidió hablar con vegeta.

-Disculpe, usted también es un sayayin?

-Asi es, ya se los contó Gohan cierto?

-Si, es verdad que son como extraterrestres?

-Algo así, kakaroto y yo somos los últimos sayayin puros que quedan.

-Kakaroto? Dijo Mitsuki.

-Es el nombre sayayin de Goku como todos le dicen.

-Ah, el papá de Gohan. Dijo sarada.

En eso Gohan agachó su cara en señal de Tristeza.

-Oh, es verdad, lo siento Gohan... Dijo Sarada algo incómoda.

-No es nada, no es la primera vez que mi papá muere...

-Que!? Dijeron los 3 shinobis...

-Recuerdan que les conté que con las esferas del dragón se pueden revivir personas?

-Si. dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, mi papá murió hace unos años cuando el hermano de mi papa, Radix, me secuestro, mi papá se sacrificó para derrotarlo y esa fue la primera vez que murió.

-Pero, a que se refirió cuando dijo que se quedaría a entrenar en el otro mundo?. Dijo Boruto.

-Mi papá es amigo de Kaiosama, el lo entreno cuando murió por primera vez y así pudo derrotar a Vegeta y Nappa.

-Tenias que recordarme ese día Gohan? Dijo Vegeta con algo de molestia.

-Usted era malo antes? Dijo Boruto con algo de miedo hacia vegeta.

-Asi es, yo había venido a este planeta con el objetivo de matar a todos sus habitantes y después venderlo, pero kakaroto nos derrotó Ami y a Nappa y no me quedo de otra que ir al planeta de frezzer para poder curar mis heridas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la corporación capsula.

Todos entraron y vegeta fue por Bulma quien se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio como era costumbre.

-Vaya, este lugar es increíble. Decía Boruto cuando vio toda la tecnología que había en el lugar.

-Es verdad, está dimensión tiene más tecnología que la nuestra. Dijo Mitsuki.

En eso ven llegar a una mujer de pelo azul corto con una bata de laboratorio.

-Veo que les gusta la corporación, mi nombre es Bulma mucho gusto.

-Hola Bulma! Dijo Gohan saludándola.

-Hola Gohan.

-Mi nombre es Boruto Usumaki, mucho gusto. Dijo Boruto con su típica sonrisa.

-Soy Sarada Uchiha, un placer. Se presentó con una reverencia hacia Bulma.

-Y yo soy Mitsuki, mucho gusto.

-Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Gohan, por cierto de donde son, no parecen ser de aquí.

Los 3 Shinobis se miraron mutuamente sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, es algo complicado... Dijo Boruto algo nervioso.

-Ellos vienen de una dimensión diferente. Dijo Gohan con mucha normalidad.

-Como lo puedes decir con tal normalidad... Dijo Boruto con cara de pocker...

-Como que era eso, es muy interesante... Dijo Bulma poniéndose a la altura de los 3 shinobis mirándolos atentamente...

-Pero cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Pregunto Bulma interesada.

-Bueno... fue por una tonteria, verá estaba escapando de mi padre cuando... ~En eso Sarada lo interrumpe~

-Fue mi culpa, hice un Jutsu prohibido, y ahora estamos aquí por mi culpa.

Boruto vio a Sarada con impacto y a la vez con tristeza por que sabía que en realidad era su culpa, su egoísmo y su intento desesperado de llamar la atención de su papá los trajo hasta aquí...

-Eso no es cierto Sarada! Es mi culpa por ser un llorón que solo quiere llamar la atención de su papá... Fue mi culpa.

Sarada vio como Boruto soltaba una lágrima y fue a abrazarlo.

-Fue culpa de todos. ~Dijo Mitsuki~ todos decidimos usar el Jutsu, nadie se negó, además Boruto no nos obligó a nada, nosotros lo seguimos por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos...

Boruto y Sarada vieron con admiración la madurez de Mitsuki y al darse cuenta de que estaban abrazados se soltaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver a otro lado...

-Son tan tiernos... Dijo Bulma viendo como los 2 se sonrojaban.

Después de un momento incómodo empezaron a recorrer toda la corporación capsula, cada vez se impresionaban más de las cosas que Bulma inventaba.

Después de un par de horas, Gohan y los demás se despidieron de vegeta y bulma y se dirigieron a la montaña paos.

-Bien, ya que llegamos empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

-Por fin, nos vas a enseñar a volar y usar el ki? Dijo Boruto emocionado.

-Primero tienen que mejorar su condición física, para eso tienen que usar esto.

Gohan enseño unas muñequeras y botas como las de el.

-Todos tomen un par. Dijo Gohan acercándose a la 3.

Boruto fue el primero en tomar una muñequera y al darse cuenta de que estaba muy pesada se fue al suelo.

-Boruto, que pasó?. Pregunto Sarada.

-Esta cosas están demasiado pesadas! Dijo mientras intentaba levantar la muñequera que se la había puesto en el brazo derecho.

Sarada tomo una y tuvo el mismo resultado que Boruto.

-P-Pero de que están hechas estas cosas!

-Las hizo Bulma, mi papá le pidió que las hiciera para su entrenamiento.

-Cuanto pesan estas cosas? -Dijo Mitsuki que también tenía dificultades para mantenerse de pie.

-Las muñequeras pesan 50 kilos y las botas 25... Lo dijo gohan con mucha normalidad.

-Quieres decir que tenemos 150 kilos cargando en el cuerpo?! ~Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo con cara de asombro~

-Eso no es nada, las mías pesan 200 kilos cada una y las botas pesan 100... ~Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa~

Los 3 se le quedaron viendo con asombro y a la vez miedo.

-Q-Que raro eres... ~Dijo Boruto con cara de pocker~

-Bueno, su entrenamiento será dar 10 vueltas a la montaña con las pesas y después hacer 50 abdominales y flexiones y eso será todo por hoy...

-Q-Que!? Quieres que hagamos todo eso con estas cosas!? ~Dijo Sarada asustada~

-Si, después con el tiempo se acostumbraran al peso y podrán correr con normalidad aún con las pesas, eso les dará más velocidad y fuerza. ~Dijo Gohan mientras hacía unos movimientos con las pesas puestas~

-Todo sea para volverme más fuerte que mi tonto padre! ~Dijo Boruto con determinación y empezó a correr~

-Boruto esperanos! ~Dijo Sarada empezando a correr con mucha dificultad~

Gohan los vigilaba cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo avanzaban, al paso de 3 horas acabaron el entrenamiento y los 3 estaban muy cansados...

-Casi... No puedo... Respirar... ~Dijo Boruto mientras jadeaba del cansancio~

-Es verdad... Eso fue... demasiado para... nosotros... ~Dijo Sarada mientras trataba de inalar aire~

-Descansen el resto del día, mañana repetiremos la rutina y hasta que estén acostumbrados a las pesas empezaremos con el entrenamiento del ki.

-De acuerdo ~Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo~

-Yo iré a tomar un baño, nos vemos. ~Dijo Mitsuki~

-Hasta luego, yo iré a la ciudad, quiero conocer más este mundo. ~Dijo Boruto dirigiéndose a la ciudad~

-Oye Boruto, como es que estás tan tranquilo? ~Dijo Sarada siguiendo a Boruto~

-A que te refieres Sarada?

-Bueno, estamos aquí sin conocer a nadie además de los amigos de Gohan y su mamá, no te preocupa que no podamos regresar?

-Claro que me preocupa, pero sé que mi papá vendrá por nosotros si no regresamos. Además este mundo no es tan malo, de hecho no me quejaría de quedarme si no podemos regresar.

~Menciono Boruto poniendo sus manos atrás de la nuca como su padre~

-No te preocupan nuestros padres?

-Si pero no.

-Eh?

-No recuerdas? Podemos hablar con nuestros padres por medio de las esferas del dragon, así podremos saber cómo están.

-... ~Sarada agachó su cabeza y siguió caminando~

-...Aahh ~Suspiro Boruto~ No te preocupes Sarada, veras que vamos a regresar pronto, no te pongas triste, de acuerdo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, tonto Boruto... ~Sarada le da un ligero golpe en el pecho~

-Jeje, además... Si no regresamos no podré cumplir mi promesa...

En eso Sarada voltea a ver a Boruto con confusión.

-Que promesa?

Boruto voltea a ver a Sarada con una sonrisa.

-Mi promesa de ser tu mano derecha cuando seas hokage y protegerte... Recuerda que ese es mi camino ninja...

Sarada se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otro lado mientras caminaban por la ciudad, en eso, ambos shinobis escuchan que una niña pedía ayuda. No dudaron y fueron a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, cuando en un callejón vieron que 2 hombres querían robar a una niña que tenía casi la misma edad que ellos.

-Solo danos todo tu dinero y te dejaremos ir... ~Menciono uno de los ladrones~

-No les daré nada! Este dinero es para que pueda comer!

Los ladrones al no soportar más a la niña desidieron atacarla cuando de repente se escucha la voz de un niño.

-Jutsu clones de sombras!

En eso 3 clones aparecieron enfrente de los ladrones y Boruto cayó enfrente de ellos.

-Sera mejor que se vayan o si no les irá mal... ~Dijo Boruto con una cara llena de confianza~

-Tu quien diablos eres maldito niño malcriado!

En eso el ladrón va a atacar a Boruto pero uno de sus clones le da una paliza, mientras que su otro compañero sacaba un arma.

-Boruto, Cuidado!

Dijo Sarada mientras lanzaba un shuriken hacia la mano del ladrón para tirar el arma.

-Sarada! Gracias.

-Ya cállate y acabemos con esto.

Sarada se dirigió hacia el ladrón y empezó a golpearlo, los gritos de los 2 ladrones se escuchaban por toda la manzana.

Pasaron 2 minutos y los gritos pararon.

-Esta bien niña? ~Dijo Boruto levantando a la niña que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con algunos rasguños en su ropa~

-Eh, si, muchas gracias!

-No hay problema ~Dijo Sarada acomodando sus lentes~

-Oye niña, donde están tus padres? ~Pregunto boruto~

-Uh? Yo no tengo papás, vivo en la calle junto con mi hermano menor.

-Y dónde está tu hermano? ~Pregunto sarada con algo de preocupacion~

-Esta a un par de calles, iba a comprar pan para los 2 y así poder comer los 2 cuando esos dos ladrones aparecieron.

En eso Boruto saca dinero que le dio milk cuando fueron a la ciudad y se lo dio a la niña.

-Toma, así podrás comprar algo mejor que solo pan. ~Se los dio con su típica sonrisa heredada de su padre~

La niña con un sonrojo tomo el dinero y le dio las gracias y se fue.

-Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte Boruto. ~Dijo Sarada con una sonrisa~

-Jeje, si bueno, que te parece si regresamos a la montaña paos? Ya es algo tarde y tenemos que descansar...

-Jeje, de acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos shinobis se dirigieron a la montaña para poder regresar a la casa de Gohan.

Al llegar los recibió Mitsuki en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Insisto en que ustedes son buena pareja... ~Lo dijo con una sonrisa tras ver que llegaban riendo y muy juntos~

-Ya cállate Mitsuki! ~Dijeron los 2 sonrojados tras el comentario de Mitsuki~

-Hola, ya regresaron de la ciudad, vengan, vamos a cenar!

Gohan los llevo al comedor y empezaron a cenar todos juntos.

Boruto fue el primero en terminar y cuando se dispuso a retirarse Gohan le pregunto:

-Oye Boruto, como es tu mundo?

-Umm bueno, es como este pero sin tanta tecnología, además en mi mundo existen ninjas y clanes.

-Vaya, creen que pueda visitar su mundo cuando ustedes se vayan?

-No lose, pero si vas te irías 6 meses hasta que el Jutsu Dimensional pueda volver a usarse...

Empezaron a contar cómo era su mundo y lo compararon con este durante varios minutos, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya era de noche.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Milk, hasta mañana! ~Dijo Boruto dirigiéndose a su cuarto con Gohan y Mitsuki~

-De nada Boruto, hasta mañana.

Todos se dirigieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Boruto se despertó tras escuchar la voz de su papá.

-Boruto... Boruto!

-Eh que?!

Grito Boruto volteando a ver a todos lados...

-Aqui en a ventana...

-Eh... ~En eso ve a Naruto en la ventana saludandolo~ PAPÁ?! Qué haces aquí?

En eso aparece una nube de humo y se ve que en realidad era Gohan quien estaba transformado.

-Que!? Gohan!?

-Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara Boruto! ~Dijo Mitsuki riendo~

-Pero cómo hiciste eso Gohan? ~Pregunto boruto~

-Mitsuki uso un Jutsu y me dio la forma de tu papá, fue genial!

-Eso no es gracioso... ~Dijo Boruto con cara de pocker~

•~FIN DEL CAPITULO 2~•


End file.
